


Broken Promises

by paperwaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwaster/pseuds/paperwaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tried to keep his promises to the two most important women in his life, but he always broke them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic here. That's why its so short.  
> Feedback welcomed and appreciated.

BROKEN PROMISES

When John Winchester’s father leaves he finds his mother crying in the kitchen, though she blames it on the onions she is dicing.  
“I promise Mom, I won’t ever leave you.”  
Then the draft notice comes in the mail on his eighteenth birthday. 

John finds Mary sitting in the Impala crying. He had thought she had gotten past the point where she would burst into tears every time she thought about her parents. He climbed into the Impala and held her until the sobbing stopped. After the second time he figured out that anything he said only made it worse. So he waited. The front of his shirt was wet by the time she sat up and handed a piece of paper to him.  
“What’s this?”  
“Just read it.”  
He saw it was from a Doctor’s office. Test result positive. Nothing else made any sense.  
“Are you sick?”  
“The rabbit died.”  
“What does this have to do with rabbits? Did it bite you?”  
Mary laughed, “You are such an idiot. I’m pregnant.”  
John felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, but he was happy about it.  
“I’m crying because I’m happy. It’s going to be a little boy and we’re going to name him Dean after my Mom and when his little brother comes along we’ll name him Samuel after my Dad, but we’ll call him Sam because you have to grow into a name like Samuel.”  
“Why not just Sam, kid will have a hard enough time spelling Winchester. Besides aren’t you getting ahead of ourselves? We haven’t even had this one yet, and what if it’s a girl?”  
“It’s not. We’re only going to have boys. And I agree with you about Sam, but we’ll call him Sammy when he’s little. But John,” Mary said, her face serious, “You have to promise me something, right now.”  
“Sure sweetheart, whatever you want.”  
“Promise me these boys will never be hunters.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with shooting a few ducks, maybe a deer.”  
“Promise me John Winchester.” Tears were starting to well up in her green eyes again.  
“Cross my heart and hope to die. I promise. Now let’s get you something to eat.”  
“I want a bacon cheeseburger.”

John keeps that promise until the day he visits Missouri and she tells him that it was a demon that killed his wife. The next day he packs up the Impala and tells Dean they’re going for a ride. They stop in a field next to Stull Cemetery and John gets a pistol out of the trunk. He rolls down the windows so Sammy won’t get too hot. Then he takes Dean by the hand.  
“What are we doing Daddy?,” his four year old asks, looking at him with his mother’s eyes.  
“We’re going to shoot a gun.”  
“But I thought that you said that was only for policemen and soldiers?”  
“And hunters.”  
“Am I a hunter?”  
“Yeah buddy, you are.”  
“Will it keep Sammy safe from the monsters?”  
“Yes Dean.”  
“And that’s my job, right?”  
“That’s right Dean.”  
The first time the gun goes off, Sammy starts to cry.


End file.
